OH Baby!
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: Following her divorce Sara seeks out the comfort of her best friend...what will happen when she finds out she is pregnant? Will he stay? Who's child is it really? *Set in Season 14*
1. Chapter 1 Can't Keep Calm

**A/N I am trying my hand at another snickers story! I love the idea of Sara being pregnant. After the most recent episode, and seeing her and Nick working together again I had inspiration! Of course Morganders thrown in for good friends of mine! **

**Would like to send congratulations to Mr and Mrs Eads on the announcement of expecting a baby! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own CSI or the characters. Only my own! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Ch 1 Can't Keep Calm

Sara Sidle was nervous about returning back to work. She had been taking time off, no one knew why. She had found out 2 months ago she was pregnant, and the morning sickness was keeping her at home more. She had not alerted the father, and was not sure how he would even react.

Walking into the crime lab, she sighed and decided to get the talk with DB out of the way. Knocking at his door, she stood there with a half-smile on her face. "Russell, do you have a minute?" "Sure Sara come on in." Sara walked in and looked around. A sadness came over her as she remembered the man who once held court in this office. The man she had loved for years, and now had lost him. Sitting down she sighed and began the confession. "Well, Russell, I am um….well pregnant. That's why I have been taking time off. I know that I can't work with certain chemicals and crime scenes." Russell leaned back in his chair and looked at the woman before him. He knew she had been through a lot, and knew this was taking courage to do this. "Ok Sara, we will watch what crime scenes we send you too. Try and avoid certain parts of the lab. How far along are you? Have you told the father?" Russell was thinking she was pregnant by her ex-husband, and hoped he would he be there for her.

Sara smiled and a sad smile. "I am about 4 months now. I find out next week what I am having. No the father doesn't know. I plan to tell him this week. No its not Grissom." Russell was shocked but didn't want to show it. "Ok Sara. Well just know I am here for you. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask Barbara." "Thanks Russell."

Sara got up and walked out to the locker room. Opening the door she was confronted by a bare chested Nick Stokes. Standing there she just stared. "Wow he is gorgeous." Thinking back memories flooded to her mind.

_4 months back_

_Nick and Sara had gone out on a rare night off. Sara wanted to blow off steam after the year she'd been having. Since her DUI years ago she was careful when she drank, and knew her limit. Tonight she didn't care. _

_"Sooooo Sar, how's it going since, well you know?" Nick slurred. They'd decided to go to a popular tequila bar on the strip. Sara had decided shots of Patron would be the best, and they both had already downed about 3 each, not to mention the margaritas. Sara smiled at her handsome co-worker. She had a huge crush on him, he was her best friend, but she was too chicken to ever make move. "Its getting better. Although I miss the sex." Sara definitely was not thinking clearly. "Oh my god! Did I just say that?" she thought. Nick was shocked at her boldness, but he had to admit he was happy at that. He'd been in love with her for years, but had never made a move. She was always Grissom's, and off limits. "Well Sara…I can help you with that!" Nick reached over and grabbed her hand. Sara was very aware of the feel of his hand, and the sensations it was causing. "Can I really take him up on his offer? He is an amazing man, but would it ruin our friendship?" Downing one more shot Sara looked at Nick, "Ok Nicky. Your place or mine?" "Mine." With that Nick was up paying their tab, and calling a taxi. _

_The pair ran to the waiting taxi holding hands and giggling. Both were lost in thought thinking of what was to come. Nick gave the driver his address and pulled Sara into his arms. Looking at her he couldn't help but smile. Taking a chance he leaned in and whispered "I love you Sara." Sara didn't say anything, she was stunned at his confession, but her heart was doing flip flops. Nick's arm around her was wreaking havoc with her hormones. "What the hell…I know I love him." She smiled at him. "I love you too Nick."_

_Arriving at his house they walked up to the door, Nick was fiddling with his keys. He felt like he was back in high school, and nervous as hell. Finally he got the door opened. Once inside Sara grabbed him and kissed him with a hunger. Nick pushed her against the wall, his hands exploring up her shirt. Sara tugged her shirt off, revealing a black lacy bra. Nick growled at how sexy she looked. Leaving a trail of clothes they landed in his bed, both wearing just one article of clothing. "Niiickk…I can't wait. I need you." Nick kissed her and started a trail down her neck, taking time to kiss down to wear her black lacey thong was barely covering her. Nick slowly slid them off, taking his time to admire the beautiful woman laying before him. Not able to wait any longer Sara sat up, pushed him down and relieved him of his boxers. Smiling it was her turn to tease him. Leaning up to kiss him, she grabbed him, letting him know it was time. _

_An hour later they lay tangled in sheets, both smiling. Tequila was still running in strong in their blood, but neither of them cared. They were on a high from each other. Rolling over she grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him to her. "C'mon Nicky, lets sleep." Sara mumbled, cuddling up to Nick. Nick smiled and sighed. Listening to her even breathing, he kissed her forehead, and snuggled up to her. "I love you Sara Sidle." He whispered as he fell asleep._

_The next morning Nick woke up alone. Sara had left a note saying she was sorry but needed to sober up at home. She didn't regret the night, and yes she loved him. At work it was a different story. After a few days of awkwardness, they both decided to not talk of that night, but would remain friends. Nick wasn't sure how he could just be friends, but he didn't want to push her._

Sara stood in a daze thinking about that night, and the days after. She didn't regret that night. It was an amazing night, probably the best night of her life. Nick was an exceptional lover, but now she needed to confess. He was going to be a daddy. She was scared of how he would take it. Would he accept it? Would he want to be with her or a part time dad? She didn't know if she could handle rejection.

Nick caught sight of Sara, and looked at her curiously. She had a look on her face and was in deep thought. He pulled a shirt on, and decided to address her, "Hey Sara! How are you? Russell said you've needed time off. Was starting to worry about you. Especially when you wouldn't return my calls or texts." Nick was rambling. He was madly in love with her, and worried about her absence from work. Workaholic Sara Sidle didn't miss work.

"Uh Nick, why don't you sit down. We need to talk." Just then Greg and Morgan walked in. Holding hands, the new couple were giggling and sharing an inside joke. "Oh hey you two. Glad to see you back Sara." Morgan said letting go of Greg's hand. Suddenly everyone's phone went off. "Family Meeting." Greg grabbed Morgan and the two headed to Russell's office. "Sara, what did you need to tell me?" "Um it can wait..." She turned to walk out the door, Nick walked over and caught her hand. "Sar…what's going on? Tell me! You can trust me." Sara looked at Nick, tears forming in her eyes. "Nick, I'm pregnant. Four months now." Nick looked at Sara with a surprised look on his face. "Is it mine?" She yanked her arm free and gave him a go to hell look. "YES NICK! IT'S YOURS! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I'VE BEEN WITH. GIL AND I HAVE NOT BEEN TOGETHER IN 8 MONTHS!" Sara was pissed. "How could he ask that? I knew I shouldn't have told him." "Calm down. I just had to ask. I am sorry but I need to think." Walking past her he headed out. Not bothering to go to the meeting. Nick hoped in his Denali and headed to the desert, a favorite place of his to clear his head. Sara sat down and cried. "Did I make a mistake? Maybe I should move back to San Francisco. Start over. No I can't do that. This is my home now." Sighing she went to wash her face, and to the meeting. Plastering a smile on her face she walked in, "Ok guys, what do we have tonight?"

**A/N ok soooo this will be a chapter story...debating on how to take it from here. Ok PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises Galore

**A/N THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! KAYLA AND ZOE THAKS FOR BEING MY BETAS**

**OK THIS STORY WILL END IN A SNICKERY FASHION...SO DONT FLAME ME TOO MUCH**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CSI CHARACTERS**

Ch 2 Surprises Galore

Nick sat on the ground staring at the horizon. He knew he'd reacted wrong to Sara, and he knew deep inside this baby was his. Standing up and dusting off he got in his truck noticing his phone was blinking. 5 missed calls, and 20 texts. He'd left Russell a message explaining, but hadn't bothered to tell anyone else. Listening to the voicemails, he listened to the one from Sara; "Hey uh Nick…listen I know this isn't the news you wanted. I can say I don't regret that night. You are my best friend, and DAMMIT NICK! Why couldn't you stay and talk to me? Call me…please!" Nick hung up with tears in his eyes. Pulling back onto the road, he headed back to Vegas unsure of what the future would hold.

Sara was finishing up shift when Anthony walked in. Smiling at him, she realized just how adorable he was. He'd been the one to take a bomb from her, and helped to find where the would-be bomber was placing it. "Hey Anthony! How are you?" Anthony smiled. He thought Sara was beautiful, and wondered about the sadness that showed in her face now. "Hey Sara! Hold any more bombs lately?" Shaking her head she laughed, "Um no. Not an experience I want to go through again. What brings you to CSI?" Anthony looked nervous, "Well, you actually. I wanted to know if you would like to get dinner sometime." Sara was surprised, and caught off guard. "Do I say yes? What about the baby? What about Nick?" Sara thoughts raced through her mind. Seeing her confusion Anthony quickly answered for her. "Hey! No need to decide right now. Here is my number, call me ok?" He reached over squeezed her hand, and walked out. "Did that really just happen?" Sara thought incredulously. Hearing her phone beep with a text alert, she looked down and saw it was from Nick. Seeing he wanted to meet and talk she felt hopeful. Sending a quick reply she headed to the locker room to store her stuff, and meet at Nick's.

Sara was nervous pulling up at Nick's, she knew this could go either way, and with the way he left she felt the dread build up. Nick was pacing in his house. Upon hearing the doorbell he walked over, and peeked to make sure it was Sara standing there. "Hey Sar, come on in. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Sara shook her head. Settling on his couch they both stared at each other. "Nick Sara" They both started. "You go first Sara. Sara smiled a small smile and sighed. "Look I know that this is news you weren't expecting. It was a shock with me, but I happy now. I found out next week what my little bleep is. I want so much for you to be a part of his or her life. I wasn't lying..." Nick raised his to cut her off. "Sara I am sorry for how I acted, but I just don't know if I can do this. I am not ready. I will happy give child support, do what you need me to do, but I'm not ready for a family right now." Sara was stunned. "So you lied to me." Realization hit Sara "Who is she?" "Sara it's not like that…""WHO IS SHE NICK? THE WOMAN YOU ARE CHOOSING YOU CHILD OVER?" Nick ducks his head hiding the blush. "Her name is Monika, we uh met on a blind date two weeks ago, and have started dating. Sara I do love you..." "Stop Nick. I don't need your help. I find out next week what I am having, and I will do that alone."

Getting up Sara walked out the door not turning back. Getting in her Denali, she remembered Anthony. Picking up her phone she dialed. "Anthony, hey it's Sara. Um, would you like to come and chill at my place for a while? I am off tonight. Let's say 6? Ok see you then." Sara hung up and drove home. She made it to the couch before the tears started falling.

Nick was upset. He couldn't pinpoint why. He knew he did love Sara, but was it enough to raise a child together. He really liked Monika, a lawyer. They'd been set up by a cop friend of his and had hit it off. Not they were going to get married, but he wanted to see where it was going. He had no idea that night with Sara would cause all this. Now does he tell Monika? He doesn't want to screw that up.

Slamming down on the couch, Nick opens his beer and channel surfs to think.

Sara meanwhile was waking up from crying herself to sleep. Getting into the shower she ponders on the night coming. Anthony is adorable, but the bomb squad men have a reputation. Sara dressed in a maroon halter with light fitting grey pants and slip on. Promptly at 6 Anthony had arrived. He was excited. He thought she was seeing someone, but glad she is giving him a chance. Opening the door his jaw dropped. "Wow!" "Sara you are beautiful." Sara blushed. "Come on in Anthony." "Oh I brought wine" Sara pales, knowing she can't drink that. "Oh how sweet. Let's put it in the wine cooler." "I am so glad you gave me a chance." "Anthony before this goes any further I need to tell you something…I am pregnant about 4 ½ months. I find out next week what I am having." She just sat there staring at him, tears in her eyes. "Oh Sara, where's the father? Why are you not with him?" Looking up he sees her tears, she allows him to wrap an arm around her, and wipe off her tears. "He well he doesn't want to be a part of the life. He offered child support. He doesn't even want to be with me next week to find out the sex!" Sara was bawling. "Sara, I'll be there for you. Crazy cravings, Dr Visits. You say it." Sara looked up at him and smiled. "You don't have to do that." "No I want too. My ex and I could never have kids, so I'd like this chance. You are a beautiful woman, and you don't deserve this." Leaning in he softly kissed her. Sara leaned into him and they watched TV for a few hours.

About 11pm, Anthony stood up. "Well sweetheart I need to head home. I'll talk to you later ok? Send me details on the Dr Appt. ok?" Sara stood up to him, and smiled. She kissed him goodbye "Till I see you again beautiful." Sara smiled "Bye" Shutting the door and leaning against she sighed. Placing her hand on her round belly, and the tears fell. "Oh bleep. I really want your real daddy, but will this one work?"

Sara slipped into pjs and heard her phone ringing. "What the hell?" She answered the phone "Hello Gilbert, how can I help you?" "Well Hodges called to tell me congrats. I hear you're pregnant." Sara didn't know what to say. She was angry at Hodges for calling, and after everything Gil calls her this. "Is he crazy thinking it's his?" Taking a breath Sara begins…"Yes Gil I am pregnant. 4 ½ months. No it's not yours. It is Nick's, and he wants nothing to do with it really." "Sara are you sure it's not mine?" "Yes Gil, we have not been together in 8 months." "Oh. Why isn't Nick stepping up? Maybe this is a chance for us to reconcile, and raise this baby together." Sara smiled. That knowing ache in her is back. "Gil, I love you, I will always love you, but this child is not going to fix things. I'm sorry. I have great friends and support here." Gil smiles, "Well will you please keep in touch, what you're having, pictures? I'd love to see you pregnant." "I will do that for you. Now I need to get some sleep ok. Goodnight." "Good night Sara."

Sara lays down in bed and the tears are flowing. Never has she ever felt so alone. Rubbing her belly she spoke to her unborn child. "I will be the best mom as I can be. You are already loved. Hopefully your daddy changes his mind." With those last words, Sara curled with a body pillow and slept. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N OK WHAT DID YA THINK? I HAD A COUPLE IDEAS IN MIND, SO I WORKED THEM BOTH IN :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mommy Knows Best

**A/N HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. LOTS GOING ON! I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! :)**

**ENJOY!**

Ch 3 Mommy knows best

Sara woke up the next morning with a dry mouth, tear stained face, red eyes, and a headache from hell. Looking at the clock she had plenty of time before she had to go to work, so she decided to spend the day relaxing. Her heart was broken, and she wasn't sure if Anthony would be the cure or not. Yes he is good looking, and a sweet man, but he was not Nick Stokes. Sara frowned at that thought, and fresh tears came to her eyes. Rubbing the slight bulge of her belly she thought out loud. "Bleep, why can't your daddy just accept this? Why did he have to go and meet her? I should be happy for him, but he made promises to me." The tears that had been threatening to spill were now streaming down her cheeks. "Man I could use a drink right now, and I can't have one." Sighing and getting up she decided a nice long soak in the Jacuzzi tub would make her feel better. Starting the water she pours in a jasmine soak she'd bought in Peru. Sara lit a few candles and changed into her silk robe. She missed Gil, and their baths together. It was one way they would unwind after a long night on grave. She missed Nick, her best friend, who spent many nights making her laugh after the divorce was announced. Now she was alone and pregnant. She poured a glass of sparkling water, and slipped her robe off. Glancing in the mirror she could see the changes in her body. Her breasts were enlarging, Sara smiled at that. "Finally I can have cleavage!" She ran her hand down her once flat stomach, where the noticeable bump was there. She had filled out nicely, and hoped she didn't develop a lot of stretch marks. Sara smiled at herself, she knew she was attractive, but would that change as the baby grew inside her? Turning on her stereo, she slipped into the bubbling water, leaned her head back, and finally could relax. Picking up her cell, she decided to give someone a call for advice on everything.

Anthony walked out of the LVPD and to his Camaro. He was on cloud nine after spending time with the lovely Sara Sidle. He thought she was someone he could fall in love with. He frowned at the thought of her being pregnant. "Why isn't the father with her? What the hell is he thinking leaving a beautiful kind woman? I wonder if Sara will tell me or if I can find out. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." His thoughts raced at this. Looking down at his phone he saw a text from Sara: Hey! I had fun last night. Thank you for everything. If you still want to go my appt is Tuesday at 930am with Dr. Sherrill. Let me know! S

He smiled at the text, replied with a yes he wants to go, and hoping to see her before then. No response was sent back, but she may be asleep. He headed home with a smile on his face, and hope in his heart.

Nick was waking up with a beautiful blonde wrapped next to him. They'd only slept together, no sex. He wanted to take things slow. Getting up so not to wake her, he slipped to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he wished that Warrick was still around. He would be able to help him in this situation. He loved Sara, more than just his best friend, but he felt like he was falling in love with Monika as well. Shaking his head he sighed. He heard his phone just then ring. Groaning he hoped it wasn't work calling him in early. Caller ID showed it was his mom, Jillian Stokes. "Hey Mom, how are you?" "Nicky! So glad you answered. I'm doing well, so is your father, and of course your siblings, but this is not what I was calling about. Do you have something to tell me?" Nick was taken back for a minute. Is she talking about Sara? Surely not, he'd not talked to his mom in weeks. "Um what are you talking about mom? I mean I am um seeing someone finally…" "NICHOLAS! That's not what I mean. When were you going to tell me you were going to be a daddy?" OH Shit! How did she find out? "H-how did you find out mom? I just found out yesterday." "Sara called me. You know how much we love her. Always enjoy when you bring her here. She thought the baby's grandparents had a right to know seeing as you are not taking responsibility for the child." "Mom I don't want to discuss this. It's my life. The timing is not right. I've met someone else." "NICHOLAS ANTHONY STOKES! Stop! THAT CHILD IS YOURS, TIMING IS NEVER RIGHT FOR A BABY. YOU BOTH SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT 5 MONTHS AGO. I will be a part of my grandchild's life. I told Sara she is welcome here anytime she wants. I am so disappointed in you. I understand you've met someone else, but I know you love Sara. She's all you have talked about for years. She's the only one you've brought home." "Mom, I know all that. I do love her but I'm not ready for all that." "Nick, I can't believe you just said that. You my son need to get priorities straightened out. I'm sure your new girl is a sweetheart, but you need to think about who is really important to you. What is really important to you? If you let that child grow up without knowing their real father you will regret it. I know she is seeing the bomb squad guy, and he has volunteered to go to the sono appointment with her, but in her voice…she was sad." Taking a breath Jillian sighed. "My youngest child, I love you very much. You are a kind, big hearted, loving man. Please think about all this and do the right thing." Nick was silently crying by now. He was more confused than he was before. "Yes ma'am. I know you are right. I am being selfish, but right now I don't know if it's something I can do. I promise to think about it. I love you mom." "I love you too Nick. We'll talk later ok?" "Yes ma'am! Bye mom." "Bye Nick."

Hanging up Nick sank to the floor sobbing. He knew what he did to Sara was wrong, and he knew that deep down he wanted a part of his child's life. Yet how does fix all this? Monika walked in then, wearing a long white silk night gown. She looked like she should be back in the 1920s. Seeing Nick on the floor crying she quickly went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Nick, what's wrong? Please tell me?" Nick knew he should tell her, but he was afraid he'd lose her. Pushing off he wiped his face and smiled. "I am ok babe, how about I fix some breakfast while you take a shower?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She could tell something was very wrong, and could feel it in his kiss. Being a lawyer she'd been trained to be able to pinpoint details. Smiling she stood up and went to get her clothe for the shower. Standing in the shower, she went over the details she'd heard on the phone. She knew he wasn't talking about being in love with her. She knew he had a love for his best friend, but surely it wasn't more than just a friendship. She'd heard grandbaby shouted, and wondered if Sara was pregnant by Nick. She hopes he will share with her soon.

Grave Shift…

Sara was already in the break room when Nick walked in. Seeing her he stopped and watched her for a few moments. She was standing with her profile visible to him, and he could see the baby bump. Roaming his eyes upward he noticed her breasts were looking larger as well, this made him smile. His palms were itching to touch her belly, but he was afraid she kill him. "Man she is beautiful. Pregnancy is really agreeing with her."

Sara noticed someone watching her, and turned. Gasping she caught Nick staring at her, and the look in his eyes caused her knees to go weak. She suddenly remembered his hands, mouth on her body exploring. "Can I help you Nick?" "Um how's it going?" Why yes Ms. Sidle you can. I'd like to see you naked and moaning my name. Whoa! Where did that come from? Nick shook his head to clear it. "It's going on. This child has started to move more, and I swear I felt a kick. Hoping I don't have a football player here." She smiled. Gasping the baby moved again. Nick had moved closer to her with a look of wonder. He'd been through his sisters and sister in laws pregnancies, but this was different. "Can I feel?" He asked. Sara looked at him with a nervous look, but she'd made a pact with herself, If Nick wanted to be in any part let him. Jillian had talked her into it after their talk. "Sure." Nick placed both hands on her belly, but was disappointed. "Here let me show you." Sara grabbed his hand, and pushed slightly at where the baby was laying. "I think that's the butt, could be the head, not sure. This normally get bleep to move and kick." All of sudden she felt the kick. Nick' mouth dropped, and he had a look of astonishment. "OH my. That's ou-our baby." "You know I felt my nieces and nephews kick but this is completely different." Sara smiled at Nick. Neither of them aware of the couple leaning in the doorway with huge grins on their faces.

DB walked in with Finn then announcing time for assignments. The pair quickly jumped apart and parted ways. "Ok guys, Sara, Morgan you have a 419 at the New York New York, Nick, Greg you have a B&E at Tiffany's, perk is onsite. Owner stabbed him. Finn go with the Sara and Morgan. There is a lot of blood from what I was told. I will be here doing some paperwork. Call if needed. Oh Sara, your request was approved." Sara looked surprised but nodded.

Nick ran after DB to ask a quick question, "Hey Russell, I need a favor. I want to go visit my parents for a couple weeks. My mom's 65th birthday is in a week." "Ok Nick, I think we can do that. Davis has been wanting extra shifts. Just do the paperwork." Nick grinned, "Thanks Russell." Turning he ran to catch up to Greg. Wondering if he should ask Sara or Monika to go with him?

**A/N HMMMM IS NICK GOING TO TURN AND BE A FATHER, OR IS HE IS GOING TO STAY WITH MONIKA? AS ALWAYS I LOVE REVIEWS! :) tHANK YOU FOR READING! **


	4. Chapter 4 Cowboy or Cowgirl?

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. FUNNY HOW LIFE GETS IN THE WAY. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. **

**AS MUCH AS I LIKED ANTHONY IN "UNDER A CLOUD" FOR THIS STORY HE IS A GOOD AND BAD GUY. **

**ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CSI, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS (THE BABY!) WOULD LOVE TO MEET THEM! GLAD THE LOVELY MS. JORJA FOX IS FINALLY ON TWITTER!**

Ch 4 Cowboy or Cowgirl?

_OB-GYN's office_

The day had finally arrived. Sara would find out if she was having a lion or lioness. Anthony had begged to come wit her. 'Good Morning Sara, and who may this be?" Sara knew the tech and laughed at her quizzing look. Sara had never brought anyone in with her. "Oh Carrie, this is Anthony Hurst, no he is not the father. But I um would like for you to um well call my baby a cowboy or a cowgirl." Sara smiled embarrassingly. "Of course Ms. Sidle, now this gel will be slight cold as I apply it." Sara winced even though she knew what was coming. "Well the baby is developing quite nicely. And if you look here...You're having a Little Cowboy! Congratulations!" She smiled at the crying woman. "OH my god! A boy! A beautiful dark haired, brown-eyed little boy." Anthony's jealousy was starting to show, green was all he could see. He knew why she had chose cowboy, guess now they should discuss names. Maybe he should move the proposal up,but he knew she was leaving for two weeks, maybe it would give her time to think. Hopefully DB or someone will tell him where she is going.

Heading out they discussed names. "I like Grayson William for a boy." "Very strong name Sara-but what will his last name be?" "What do you mean?" Anthony sighed, and pulled in her driveway. Opening up a little black box, sat a small beautiful diamond ring. Sara's mouth dropped down and she was in shock. "OHMYGODOHMYGOD! THIS CANT BE HAPPENEING! I'd marry him but I'm keeping the Stokes name, it is hi child." She thought. "Sara, I know we've not truly known each other long but I have a deep connection with you, and I love you. I want Grayson to have a full time dad, and a proud last name" Sara was speechless. "UM You know I care about you a great deal, but I just got out of a f marriage with a man I loved for years, and I don't know just yet. I wasn't planning on getting pregnant, and meeting you... this is all so sudden for me." Sara felt tears forming in her eyes at the feeling of being overwhelmed. "Can I think about it over my vacation? Please?" She leaned over and kissed him. Pulling away he smiles. "Yes you can. Now lets go feed you two!"

_Local Deli_

"So do you really have to go away for so long?" "Are you whining Anthony? It's not a mandatory leave, I just want a couple weeks off to prepare things, and relax some. My office from SFPD is throwing me a shower., and I've not seen them for awhile." Technically this was a lie, but she didn't want to share with him where she was going. His jealousy was getting annoying, and his temper was getting out of hand. Sara looked over at Anthony, seeing the scowl on his face. " I don't want you to go. I'd rather you stay, or let me come with you. Isn't it dangerous for a pregnant woman to fly?" Sara sighed. She really wanted to change the subject before he really started yelling. Reaching over she laid her hand on his, "Anthony, I'm not moving back to California. I need some time before I become a mom. No I am not "grounded" in a sense. I have permission from the doctor to fly. Please trust me." Anthony gave her a fake smile. He was not happy about this. He knew she had feelings more for Stokes than him, and if given a chance he would make her change her mind. "Of course Sara. I trust you. Just know I will miss you every day. Now what do you say we do a bit of shopping after this?" Sara smiled. She knew he wasn't being sincere, the thought scared her. She is thinking of cutting ties once she back in town. "I'll be right back, apparently Grayson wants to trample on my bladder." As she stood up to walk away, he grabbed her arm. Sara glanced down angry he'd grabbed her. Anthony glared for a moment, then smiled, "Hurry back love." Sara snatched her arm away and hurried to the bathroom. Anthony glanced across the deli to see Stokes and his girl. He smirked as he caught Stokes glaring. "Yea bitch, she's mine. You sit over there and mind your own business." He thought.

Nick had watched the whole interaction between the other couple. He could see Sara wasn't happy; frowning and lost in his own thoughts he wasn't listening to Monika. "NICK! Are you listening to me?" "Uh sorry what did you say babe?" Sighing she turned to see what had caught his attention. Anthony was in a booth which meant Sara was here as well. "Why can't he just get over her? Obviously she's moved on, and what if that baby isn't his?" Pursing her lips, and pouting she continued to beg to go to Texas with him. "Nick, why can't I go with you? I'd love to meet your family." Nick sighed, since he'd informed her he was going to Texas for a couple of weeks he had dealt with her begging and insistence of going with him. It's not that he didn't want to bring a woman home, just not her, at least not yet. He needed time to think. About her, Sara, and the baby. Thinking of the baby made him smile. He wondered what the baby was. He hoped the baby would have his last name. He needed to speak to Sara on this.

"Monika, you know I love you, but I uh didn't tell my folks I was bringing anyone. I promise I will take you soon." Seeing Sara walking back he gave a half wave and smiled. Sara did the same back. This caused both partners to be frown. "Nick, do you have to talk to her? I mean if you want a child so bad I guess I could have one." Nick looked at her like she'd grown another head. "UM Monika, we didn't plan this. As for what else you said, do not ever say that again to me." Monika was shocked he would speak to her this way, but brushed it off. Moving around to the other side she put her arms around him. "I'm sorry Nicholas, I love you."

Sara and Anthony got up to leave. As they walked to the counter to pay, Sara walked towards Nick and Monika. "Hey guys. Um Nick I need to talk to you before shift ok?" Nick smiled, seeing the baby bump under her shirt, an instinct kicked in to want to touch the belly where his growing child was. Knowing this would cause a problem for all parties he resisted. "Sure Sar, I'll see you then." At that moment Anthony walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon babe. You need rest before shift tonight, and mine starts in 30. I want to spend some more time with you two." Sara placed a tight smile on her face and was led out the door. Nick sat and frowned at her retreating form.

Before shift Sara arrived ab out an hour early. Normally this is not unusual for the hard working CSI, but since becoming pregnant, she had taken a little more time getting to work, and her OT had gone down considerably. Today however she wanted to surprise Nick about the baby. After decorating his locker, she went to relax in the break room smiling to herself. Walking in Morgan saw the mommy-to-be sipping tea. "Hey Sara. How's the newest CSI to be doing? Did you find out if you're having a Cowboy or Cowgirl?" Sara and Morgan had become very close, especially since the marriage of her and Greg. She always felt like a big sister to Greg, and loved Morgan to death. She was so happy for the two. "The baby is doing great! Yes I know but I want Nick to know first. I decorated his locker, on the inside." "Oh Sara, that is so sweet. So I guess we will know at shift huh?" "Know what?" Greg said walking in. He walked over to his beautiful wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Missed you hun. I expected to find you beside me." "I had to come in to finish up on my case. David had finished the trace for me." Greg smiled. He wasn't jealous of Hodges, considered him a good friend. "Well then you are excused, now what are you two up to? Sara, did you learn the sex of my godchild?" Sara smirked at their exchange. Her and Nick had a relationship like this, but she it was more than friends having a baby together. "Yes I know,but you will have to wait for shift." Greg pouted as his wife smacked him. The trio began to discuss their latest case.

Nick walked into the Crime lab twenty minutes till time to start. He'd seen Sara's Prius in the lot, and knew she was here. Passing by the break room he saw her talking to the Sanders's. Smiling he'd catch her in a bit. Walking into the locker room, a Texas size grin broke out on his face. His locker on the outside was decorated in small pink and blue cowboy hats surrounding a poster with a sono picture and question mark placed in the middle. He quickly took out his cell and snapped a picture. Opening up his locker, his grin became a full fledged a smile. Inside was a black Stetson, with a sono picture laying on the brim. In Sara's chicken scratch "We are having a Cowboy!" was in blue sharpie. Taking out the picture he could clearly see he was having a son. He shut his locker, and noticed Sara standing there. He dropped to his knees and hugged her, placing his head on her swollen belly. "Hey little guy. This is your daddy. I can't wait to meet you!" Sara laughed. Her heart swelling with love, tears forming in her eyes. Pulling Nick up she gave him a brief hug. His heart flip flopped, as he stared at his best friend. Notcing how pregnancy had given her a glow, and she was more beautiful because of it. "Have you thought of a name?" "I was thinking Grayson William?" Nick smiled at this name. " I love it, Grayson William Sidle." "Um Nick, his name will be Grayson William Stokes." Nick looked at her in shock and happiness. "Wow Sara, I don't know what to say." "Well you are the father. I want him to know his father. Let's go tell the others."

Walking into the breaking room, all the grave shift ceased their conversation. "Glad for you two to join us." DB joked. "Nick, Sara do you have news?" All the CSIs looked expectantly at them. Nick smiled and pulled out the picture. "We are having a boy!" Congratulations went around, and soon shift was underway.

Sara had to make sure all her case loads were done, as she left in the morning. No one but DB knew that she was going to Dallas, Texas. She was very close to Nick's family. He'd taken her to the ranch countless times. Jillian and Bill were aware of the pregnancy, although disappointed in their youngest child for not being with this amazing woman. She was going to spend time with them and his siblings, and to clear her head. She had no idea Nick was going to Texas as well. As she clocked out and headed home she would take a quick nap, before Morgan came to take her to McCarren. She didn't want Anthony taking her. Arriving home, she put her bags by the door, changed clothes, set the alarm, and ate a quick breakfast of a bacon sandwich. This child was definitely his father's child! She'd never bring herself to eat meat if not pregnant. Laying down a smile crossed her face at the thought of Nick's reaction. Her and Jillian had cooked up this idea. As soon as Sara's head hit the pillow she was out.

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Sara Does Dallas

3 YOU GUYS FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVORTING, AND FOLLOWING!

**A/N WOO HOO GETTING ANOTHER CHAPTER IN! MAMA YOU ARE SORTA ON THE RIGHT TRACK WITH WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS! :) THANK CSISNICKERS 101 AND MORGANDERSFOREVER! **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CSI JUST MY CHARACTERS!**

**CH 5 Sara Does Dallas**

Sara was anxiously awaiting the departure of VX419 from Vegas to Dallas...the flight attendants were in progress running the interesting video that informed of the safety features for Virgin Airlines. First class passengers, like Sara, were seeing the demo first hand. Although it was just over a two hour flight, still made Sara nervous as hell. Normally she would drink but not this time. Laughing to herself over that night with Nick. How his hands and touched her in places no one else had. No one had made her moan, and cum as many times as she did. Not even with Gil, had she experienced anything like this. His expert tongue knew all the right spots...Thinking about Nick's adventurous hands, mouth, and his probing tongue caused Sara to moan slightly and pulse between her legs. Thankfully she was distracted by the airline taxing and the blankets given. Leaning back in the seat she doze off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approaching our final descent into Dallas Texas to DFW. Please make sure your seats and tray tables are in their upright position. All electronic devices please shut them off. Your attendants will be around to pick up any trash for you. Weather in Texas is 78 degrees and sunny. We are coming into terminal 18, baggage claim is at E. Thank your for flying with Virgin Airlines.

Sara was sitting up now, seat belt around her, but hands on her belly. "OK Grayson. We are in Daddy's turf now. So my little Cowboy Welcome to Texas!" Sara felt a kick in response and she giggled at the thought. Then frowned because she wished Nick was here to feel the kicking. Well maybe when I get home. Sara headed down to baggage claim to find her bags then to find Jillian. Oh shit! She forgot to text them all. _Nick, Jillian, Morgan, Greg, DB, Julie-Hey guys! My flight as arrived! Cowboy and I are safe see you in 2 weeks. 3 Sara and Cowboy! SENT. _Stress over! Sara didn't even realize she didn't text Anthony, he was just not on her mind.

"Sara!" Sara turned hearing her name called. She spotted the older lady in a dark red suit and heels coming towards her. "Hi Jillian. Thank you for picking us up." "Oh honey, you know you are welcome here anytime. Just look at you! You have gotten so big. Well, what are you giving Bill and Me?" Sara laughed. "It's a boy! Grayson William Stokes." Jillian was crying,"Sara that name is perfect, named after his grandfather, and I'm so glad you are giving him the Stokes name. Well c'mon let's get to the Stokes Ranch."

Settling into the car they lightly talked about Vegas and the pregnancy, sharing stories. "The rest of the family will be here tomorrow night for the BBQ, but don't worry we have some vegetarian meals for you. Nick will arrive about noon, and then we will get all under way." Jillian continued her babbling. Sara sat in shock. "Jillian, did you say Nick was coming?" "Why yes, he wanted to come see the family before he made a final decision in his life. I guess we will see what it is exactly. You didn't know he was coming?" "Um no, and only my supervisor knew where I was going on. My uh boyfriend I guess thought I was going to San Francisco to see my old lab." "Hmmm well this should be interesting then." Inside Jillian was smiling. She knew when they both were coming but didn't bother to tell. She is hoping this will push them to what they need to see how much they do love each other, and need to be there for their child.

Sara on the other-hand was freaking out. She was hoping to escape Nick and Anthony. At last minute he'd shown up and started to yell at her. Accusing her of running off with Nick. He was going to be furious, and this wasn't her fault. Nick on the other hand, she loved him with all her heart. She wanted to be with him, and she knew this. With Monika in the picture, not much she could do. She could hope he'd be there for Grayson, but that was pushing it. She didn't want Anthony there at all. His last words to her were she would suffer if he finds out she's lying.

Arriving at Stokes Ranch, Bill was relaxing on the porch, as he noticed his wife's car he stood up.

Now the Stokes Ranch is a two story log house, with a long wide front porch. The kitchen is very modern but with a Texas feel. They have a giant dinning room table that was hand carved and branded with SR in the four corners. The back room/den/bar was set up with a large bar, 3 TVs, even a couple of saddles were set up as stools to sit on. In the back a private theater was in place. The adults used this mostly to avoid children movies. The giant living room in the front was decorated with a Texas motif, Giant Stars, Texas oil paintings hung on the walls. Above the fireplace a portrait hung of all 7 Stokes kids, Jillian, and Bill. Looks like it was done around the time Nick graduated from Texas Tech. All were dressed in starched jeans, boots, cowboy hats and starched shirts. The woman had on different colored dresses that hung off the shoulder, and landed up above the knee. All had large turquoise jewelry on and rhinestone boots. All are very beautiful. Nick was very handsome. Sara had no doubt her son would be as well. The parents bedroom and master bath were downstairs as well, hidden off the living room. Jillian had this decorated in a brown and black motif to fit the western look of the house.

Upstairs there were 7 bedrooms, each had been changed as the kids grew older. They were all now prepped for them as adults and their spouses. Most stayed in their houses, Nick sometimes stayed but he liked to stay in his house. Nick's grandfather had given him the house with 55 acres.

Outside a beautiful garden, indoor and outdoor pool were on the grounds. Down below the hill was the horse barns. Sara loved to ride, wondered if she still could. The ranch total was 2500 acres. Jillian noticed Sara staring out the window. "Sara sweetie, its going to be ok. I know my son. He will be ok with this. Would you like to stay here or his house?" "um here I think." The ladies sat down to have some tea and cake. Jillian was discussing her latest case of a hit and run drunk driver. "Oh did you know that none of my children really need to work? They just choose too." "What do you mean?" "Well when Bill's father died he left them all 5 million a piece except Nick. Nick got his business and the money. "It's construction business that is top in Dallas. Last year he made over 7 million." Sara just looked at her, "I didn't know that. But I hope you don't think I'm after his money." She smiled and pulled Sara into a hug. "Sara no! WE love you, and want to see you to find each other." Noticing Sara tearing up she knew the talk was over. "Hun, you know where Nicky's old room is, why don't you take it and rest. I'll wake you for dinner." "I'd like to take a bath actually. Is the jacuzzi hot tub still in that bathroom?" 'Oh yes. Feel free to use it, and make your self at home." Giving Sara one last hug and rubbing her belly she went to clean up.

Sara took her stuff to Nick's old room. It was now very manly, but beautiful. A cherry wood canopy bed sat in the middle with a 60 in plasma on the wall. Unpacking her stuff, she walked naked into the bathroom to start the water. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she saw how big she had gotten. Rubbing she felt a kick. "Hey Little Cowboy! Liking Texas? That was Jillian your grandmother. Your father will be here tomorrow. Not sure how I feel about this. But I know I love you, and I Love your daddy." Sighing, she turned off the water, poured in some lavender, and sunk down to her neck, the jets lulling her to sleep.

An hour later Sara woke in cold water. Getting out she dried herself off, wrapped a robe around her body, and climbed into a bed that smelled of Nick. Smiling she drifted off to sleep.

Downstairs

Jillian called her oldest Angela. "Hey Mom." "Ang, Sara is here, but she didn't know Nick was coming. I think our plan may work after all!" That's great mom. Are you going to put them in his house or the main? I think I want his house. He's added more to it. The grand kids can stay here that way we could guilt her to stay there." "Mom! That's not nice, but hopefully it'll work!Hey I have a patient, gotta run! Love you." "Love you too!" As she hung up from Angela she knew that these two weeks would be interesting. She just wanted to see her youngest happy, and from his calls, he didn't sound happy. With Sara, every time he's brought her, you could see the love shining in his eyes. Chuckling she went to find her husband and warn him of this plan.

A/N: HEE HEE HMMM WHAT IS ANGELA AND JILLIAN UP TO? WILL IT WORK? REVIEW PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS GREATLY ACCEPTED :)


	6. Chapter 6 Nick arrives to a surprise

***EDITED THIS CHAPTER AFTER REREADING. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! **

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THANKS TO MY BETAS FOR HELPING ME OUT! I WAS HOPING TO GET ANOTHER CH OUT TONIGHT BUT I'M TIRED. **

**I CAN SAY THAT THIS STORY IN A FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE DAARK...**

**ENJOY! :) **

**DISCLAIMER-DONT OWN ANYTHING CSI BUT MY CSI SHOTGLASS, AND T-SHIRT. OH MY OWN CHARACTERS! :)**

Ch 6 Nick arrives to a surprise

Monika dropped Nick off at McCarren International in Vegas for the plane back home. Nick had first class tickets on Virgin Air and was looking forward to the special treatment. Monika had whined and pouted the entire drive, complaining how she should be going with him. Giving her a quick kiss and I love you he left her at the drop off. Nick wanted to be far away from her as possible. He couldn't be happier about flying to Texas, and thought this would be a good time to explain that he Is having a baby. With that thought Nick smiled and pulled out the black and white photo of his Son. With tears in his eyes he whispered; "Grayson William Stokes, my baby boy. I love you and your mommy." Soon his flight was called for him to board. Checking his phone one last time before shutting it off he noticed he had over 20 messages from Monika. Sighing he shut off his phone. "I will deal with this later." He took the blanket from the attendant, leaned his head back, and was out.

Nick woke a little just as the captain was announcing the descent into DFW in Dallas, Texas. Sitting up and stretching, he then placed everything in an upright position. He couldn't stop grinning. He was due for a trip out here, sadly he couldn't just away enough! He was nervous and excited to tell them about the baby. Of course everyone will hound him about not being with her, but that is what he was here to figure out. He had no idea what surprises were in store for him at the Stokes Ranch. Pulling his carry-on from the over head he headed off the plane and into the huge airport. Quickly Nick sent his mom a text, and headed to Starbucks, and to collect his baggage.

_Back at Stokes Ranch_

Jillian heard her phone vibrate, and looked to see that Nick had landed finally. Smiling she text back saying she'd be there shortly. With a huge grin on her face, she shot a quick text to Angela "Game on!" Sara was still asleep, and she didn't want to wake her up. Jillian knew she needed it before Grayson arrived.

She left a note on the counter, grabbed the keys to her BMW and left for DFW.

_Airport_

Nick was sitting at the front waiting on his mom. Nearby a young mom was standing around rocking a tiny baby, as her husband loaded their luggage into the SUV. Nick smiled, and wondered what Sara would be like as a mother. He knew she was worried she'd turn out like her mom, but his instinct was telling him no. Smiling he looked at the sono pic again. He couldn't get over he was going to have a son, and the woman was his beautiful best friend. But that nagging voice in his head kept asking "Don't you want to be more than friends?"

Nick saw his mom arriving and dragged his stuff to the curb. Getting out she walked over and grabbed her son in a huge hug. "Nicholas! I missed you! You need to come home more." "I missed you too mom, but you know how work is. Crime never stops, especially in Vegas. I hope you stocked on food, I'm starving. Oh did Dad get my truck for me?" "Yes he did. Are you staying in the main house or yours? Do you plan on checking out your company while you are visiting? Christian has been going crazy with the increase here lately." "I want to stay at my house, and I will try and check in. I handle a majority of it via email, phone and text." The lapsed into a comfortable silence on the way back to the ranch.

Jillian couldn't keep the smile off her face. Pulling up to the ranch, she was trying to figure out why Sara had to stay at Nick's, but walking in she knew she didn't to let the cat out of the bag too soon, there in plain sight was a dead giveaway that she was here! Sara had left her cup on the counter. It was black, with crime scene tape on it. ** SARA **was on the side in bright yellow. Jillian laughed, this was just too perfect! Quickly walking back out, she told Nick she had errands to run, but his house was fully stocked, and the truck keys were on the holder in the kitchen. Waving goodbye she headed towards Angela's house.

Nick left his bags on the wide front porch, but stepped in to get the keys, and a glass of tea. He came to a sudden stop upon seeing the Black Crime Scene Las Vegas mug on the counter. The whole gang had one, but his was in Vegas, maybe his mom had bought one last time they were there. He walked over to check it out, and almost dropped it when he read "**SARA**" on the side. "What is she doing here? I thought she was going to San Fran?" Knowing she was here, he felt his heart start to flip flop and the butterflies appeared back in his stomach. He wondered where she was and what she was doing. Maybe she was in the shower. Upon that thought his pants suddenly started to get tighter. "Ok Stokes! Change subject." Nick decided he needed to see her, he finally found her asleep on his old bed. Smiling he studied her for a few moments. She had a hand laid protectively over her large belly. Her short brown hair fanned her face. Every now and then he could see ripples on her belly from Grayson moving. Sara was sleeping in a tank top and shorts, and didn't leave much to the imagination. "I can't believe how beautiful she is. Pregnancy has agreed with her." He wish he could just lay down beside her, cuddle up, and feel his son kick was. He wished that they were together, and getting married. No instead he'd proposed to Monika a week ago. No one knew yet. Honestly he didn't know if he really was in love with her or just the idea of her. He knew he loved Sara, but was it enough? Stopping at the door way, he turns and whispers into the room "I love you Grayson William, and I love you Sara Sidle." Shaking his head, he headed back down, grabbed his stuff, and sped off to his house. A Texas size grin on his face.

Sara had woke up once she heard Nick walk in the room. She didn't want to let on she knew he was there. After his confession the tears fell from her eyes. "I love you too Nicky and Grayson. With all my heart and soul." Crying she rubbed her belly and tried to go back to sleep.

**AN: HOPE YALL ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! *edited due to writing half asleep :)***


	7. Chapter 7 The Visit

Ch. 7 The Visit

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! ROSEPETAL7- YES NICK IS ACTING LIKE GRISSOM, HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL HELP EASE ALL THAT! **

**A FEW MORE CHAPTERS IN TEXAS BEFORE IT'S BACK TO VEGAS! **

**DISCLAIMER: ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS, "BORROWING CSI CHARACTERS!" **

**ENJOY :)**

Ch. 7 The Visit

Sara woke up and wandered downstairs in search of food. Grayson was craving meat again, and Sara had made a pact with the unborn child to give in a few times a week. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "You are definitely your daddy's boy." Reaching the kitchen she saw Jillian and Bill sipping coffee and talking at the breakfast table. Once seeing her they smiled, and Jillian offered to make her breakfast. "I'd love some bacon and tea, but please don't go to any trouble. I can fix it myself." "Sara honey, I don't mind. Have a seat and it will be ready soon." "Thanks Jillian. Um, did Nick arrive yet?" Sara didn't know why she was uneasy asking that. She knew he was here, but didn't want to seem like she was seeking him out, even though she was. Jillian and Bill passed a knowing look and smiled at the brunette. Bill was the one who responded. "Pancho arrived while you were asleep. He is staying at his house down by the pond. If you want to take the Audi to see him, go ahead." Jillian handed Sara the cup of tea and the keys. "I can't thank you guys enough. I appreciate you letting me come down here." "Sara honey, you are like family. You are welcome here anytime!"

Once Sara finished the tea and two strips of bacon she dressed for her visit with Nick. She hated that nothing seem to fit her anymore, and hoped he wouldn't mind the "big as a house look." Pulling on a simple dress, Sara studied her image in the mirror. She didn't look too bad, brushing her hair, light make up and she was ready. Hearing her phone ring she looked at the caller ID, not surprised to see the Vegas number. "Hey Morgan! How is it going?" "Hey Sara. Everything is going well, I just wanted to call and check up on you. Curious as to where you ended up." Sara thought about it and knew she could confide in Morgan. "Well I am in Texas at the Stokes Ranch. Nick just arrived, and I am getting ready to visit him at his house." "Wait, You are in Texas? Nick has his own house there?" "Yea he uh all the siblings have a house on the ranch. I wanted to visit the family of my child, and its a great place to relax." "Wow. Who knew. Are you going to confess to Nick you are in love with him? Or will you two still dance around that subject? Oh by the way, Anthony has been bugging all of us about you. Said you are not returning his calls or texts." "Please don't tell him where I am. I just don't want to deal with him right now. I plan on talking to Nick, just not sure how it will go." "Well let me know! OH I do have something to tell you...I'm pregnant!" "Morgan that's great! Congratulations" "Thank you. Greg is ecstatic. I am about 5 weeks along, and not enjoying the morning sickness." Laughing Sara remembered how she had suffered. "Crackers and ginger ale work the best. Hey I am heading out now. I will let you know how it goes, and please don't tell Anthony." "Thanks for the tip, and good luck. Don't worry about Anthony, my lips are sealed." With that Sara and Morgan ended the call. Grabbing the keys Sara headed to seek out Nick.

_Nick's house_

Nick was making his favorite chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon. He had synced his I pod, and was playing George Strait on the audio system in the house. He had tried to sleep, but ended up tossing and turning. He didn't know why he was confused. He didn't want to hurt Monika, but didn't want to hurt Sara either. He wished he hadn't proposed so quickly to Monika. He knew that she had pushed him into buying the ring, and had thrown him for a loop when she yelled yes at the restaurant. He hadn't planned on proposing so soon, but he had mistakenly taken the ring with him to dinner.

Hearing a car pull up, he was surprised to see Sara step out and not his mom. He quickly glanced at his appearance in the hall mirror before answering the door, shorts and t-shirt will have to do he thought. "Hey Sara, didn't expect to see you here." "Yea I didn't tell anyone I was coming here. I needed to get away, and your mom wanted to throw a baby shower before I was given the "no flying" restriction." Walking in she smelled the pancakes, and her stomach growled. Feeling Grayson kick she placed a hand on her stomach hoping he would calm down. "Are you making pancakes?" "Yep, Stokes specialty. Would you like some?" "Well I think Grayson does, he is kicking me hard. He has me wanting meat more and more, definitely your child." "Can I feel him kick?" Sara smiled at Nick. She knew his touch would drive her crazy, but he should feel his son. "Come here." Taking Nick's hands she placed on her belly where he was kicking. Nick felt the kicks and smiled. Looking up at Sara, time stopped, and he forgot to breathe. Before he realized what was happening, Nick leaned in and kissed her. Sara was surprised to feel Nick's lips on hers. The feelings it evoked struck right to her core. Her heart started pounding, hormones raging. She felt the desire for this man swell up as she deepened the kiss. Coming up for air the two stepped apart and grinned. "I uh..." Nick wasn't sure what to say. He had a fiance, but kissing Sara felt right. He never felt these feelings kissing Monika. "Shh Nick. Don't say anything right now. Let's eat, and then talk." Nick nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Sara followed ,and leaned against the counter watching him flip pancakes expertly. "You have to teach me how to do that." "Its just a flip of the wrist. What the Great Sara Sidle can't flip pancakes?" Sara smiled and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I'm full. Those were wonderful." Sara claimed pushing away from the table. "Did Grayson get enough?" "Oh yea, your son has settled again." Sara glanced around the open kitchen to the living room. Remembering the first time Nick had brought her here. He'd bragged about how he'd decorated his house, and how proud he was of it. The spacious 5 bedroom Ranch style house was beautiful. He'd decorated in a Texas decor mixed with country. He even had a game room and a theater upstairs.

Knowing they needed to talk, but not wanting to ruin the moment Nick asked if she wanted to watch a movie. They both cleaned up the kitchen, and Nick couldn't help but notice how normal and right it felt. Going with instinct he grabbed Sara and pinned her against the counter. Her mouth formed an "O" and Nick could see the desire and love shining in her eyes. He gave her a quick kiss before releasing her.

Sara watched Nick head out to go upstairs. Startled at what had just happened, she leaned back to catch her breath. "SARA! ARE YOU COMING?" Nick yelled. Pushing away she headed to the stairs, "Yes I am. Chill. I'm slow."

Settling on the couch, the two had selected a rom com to watch. Nick put his arm around Sara to pull her close. Snuggling up to Nick she placed a kiss on his cheek. The soon to be parents fell asleep half way through the movie with Sara laying on Nick's chest, Monika and Anthony forgotten for the moment.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING...TBC...PLEASE REVIEW! :) XOXO SNICKERS! **


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions

**A/N OK SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS UP. LIFE GETS IN THE WAY SOMETIMES. **

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO KAYLA AND ZOE! YALL ARE AWESOME!**

**ANYONE ELSE SAD WE ARE LOOSING CAPT BRASS? :( **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CSI JUST MY OWN. WOULD LOVE TO MEET JORJA AND NICK SOMEDAY! :) ELISABETH AND ERIC AS WELL! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Ch.8 Confessions

_Las Vegas, NV LVPD, CSI LAB_

Morgan and Finn decided a much needed break was warranted as they headed towards an unused layout room. They were stuck on a case of three skeletal remains that were found half buried at Red Rock. Suspicions lay on a serial killer that had been abducting, raping, and mutilating women for 6 months now. Bodies had been found from Seattle, Washington to Bodega Bay, California. So far the only compelling evidence was the MO appeared to be similar. Once the killer had killed the victim, he or she would use an object to puncture holes, tear rips, and cut out the eyes. The eyes were never found for the 15 murdered women. "This case is starting to get to me. I've seen my share of serials, and this guy is starting to rank with Manson! I'm glad Sara is on vacation right now. This is not a case she would need to take on with her pregnancy." Morgan took a long swig from her water and sat down to prop her feet up. "Sara is tough. She could handle this, but I hope she is relaxing in San Fran." Finn looked at Morgan with curiosity, hoping that would prompt her to spilling the beans on where Sara really had gone. "Hopefully you are right. What I really am anxious about is whether or not she and Nick will mend their relationship once both are back in Vegas." "Oh come on Morgan! We both know that Sara is not in San Francisco. She'd let it slip right before she left that she hoped to relax in the country. If I'm not mistaken there is no sign of "country" in San Francisco." Finn crossed her arms over chest, and cocked her hip against the table. Morgan looked up at the older woman, sighed, and decided she should tell the truth. "You are correct. She is in Texas, and she is with Nick. I am hoping for her and Grayson's sake she tells the truth." "And what truth may that be? That she is in love with Stokes and he is in love with her? I hope he wakes up and realizes what an ass he has been. He made accusations, and should be so lucky to have her." "Finn, they are both in love with each other. Nick doesn't want to be with Monika any more than Sara wants to be with Anthony. I don't understand why he proposed to that bimbo anyways."

"Wait! HE proposed to Monika, but is getting all cozy with Sara in Texas? I'd heard rumors he had a reputation of being a womanizer but I never imagined…" "I did receive a text from her saying everything was going great, and Anthony was a thing of the past." Finn agreed and soon left to find Hodges. Walking out the door she spotted Anthony walking rather quickly down the hall. "What the hell is he doing here?" She thought as she took out her phone to text Morgan of the pending situation.

Anthony just happened to be in the lab hoping to find out where Sara had slipped away to when he overheard the women talking. "That lying two timing whore! Just wait till she comes home! For once she will realize WHO is right for her!" Anthony seeing red leaned closer hoping to hear more. Once he heard Finn leaving he took off in the opposite direction. "Sara Sidle, you will regret making a fool out of me!" As Anthony stepped into the hot Vegas sun he slammed his fists into a Tahoe parked outside; letting out a growl of rage

_DFW AIRPORT, DALLAS, TEXAS _

The eight o'clock am flight from Las Vegas to Dallas finally landed and the passengers were allowed to exit. Monika grabbed her carry-ons, and headed to baggage claim. Once she had picked up her luggage, rented the reserved sports car Monika was ready to see her fiancé. She had never met Nick's family, and was not sure how they would accept her just dropping in unannounced. "Oh well. I am entitled to meet his family before we get married. If they don't like me then fine, destination wedding in the Caribbean sounds amazing!" She thought with a smile. She had went through Nick's papers to find the address to the Stokes Ranch. Driving in the Dallas traffic, and out towards the country she was not impressed at with Texas. "Oh God! I hope he doesn't expect me to spend much time here or get married here. Who the hell wants to live here?"

Nick didn't know it yet, but Monika's plan was for them to move far away from Vegas, and to drop this silly career. Pulling into the long driveway she frowned at the smell of skunk wafted in the air. Parking in front of the main house, she took one last look at her hair and make-up; "Ok Nicholas, I hope you've missed me and seem surprised." Little did she know she was the one in for a surprise.

Jillian heard the crunch of gravel and wondered who was here. Thinking that Sara and Nick had come for Sara's things, she opened the door wide in a welcoming gesture. Startled she saw a beautiful blonde woman standing on her porch, one who didn't look too pleased at her surroundings. "I bet this is Monika that Nick had talked about. I can't let her go to Nick's." Jillian plastered on a smile and greeted the young woman. "Hello dear, may I help you?" "Yes ma'am. My name is Monika, I am Nick's fiancé." Shaking hands the two women sized each other up. Neither liking what they saw. "I'm Jillian Stokes, Nick's mother. Is he expecting you?" "Well actually I flew down to surprise him. Is he here?" "Not at this moment I apologize. He may be out with his father and brother fishing, I apologize myself but I am on my way out. I have a briefing in Dallas soon." Monika could tell she was lying, but didn't want to start a bitch fest. "OK. I will get settled in my hotel and give him a call. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Stokes." Jillian nodded, not correcting for her to call her Jillian. Closing the door she walked over to her phone and dialed Nick's cell.

Walking back to her car, Monika was approached by a dark haired boy riding horseback. The resemblance to Nick was striking, and Monika figured he was a nephew. "Hi sweetie. My name is Monika, are you related to Nick?" She smiled her best hoping to get information. "Ya he is my uncle. Are ya lookin' for him?" "Yes I am, can you tell me where to find him?" George, the son of Nick's brother gave her directions down to Nick's house, and with that she hopped in the mustang and took off without so much a thank you.

Sara woke up feeling especially warm, and realized that was because Nick was wrapped around her. Feeling Grayson kick at where his daddy's arm lay she smiled. As much as she wanted to stay cuddled up with this man, the needs of her bladder called to attention. Pushing Nick aside she slowly worked her way off and headed to the bathroom. Upon coming out she saw he had curled up to her pillow and snoring away. Not wanting to wake him she decided to surprise him with breakfast. She gathered all the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, and was starting to prepare when there came a knock at the door.

"Who is here? Surely Jillian wouldn't be down this early in the morning?" Waddling over to the door she peeked through the peep hole but whoever was out here had stepped out of view. Taking the risk she swung the heavy door open to the last person she expected to see. Both women stared at each other for a minute before one spoke. "What the Hell are you doing here Sara? Trying to get my man MY FIANCE!?" Sara took a step back, stunned.

"Sara baby where are you?" Nick cheerfully called walking downstairs. Hearing nothing he walked to the living room, and there stood Monika and Sara in a standoff. "OH Shit!" He thought.

A/N** PLEASE REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM AND TAKE NOTES FROM THEM! :)**


End file.
